1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for transporting a golf bag on a vehicle.
2. Background
Previous inventors have devised arrangements for transporting golf equipment bags on a motorcycle. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,510 a motorcycle is described in which a metal frame extending from below the seat to an area in front of the handle bars is used to support a golf bag. The golf bag in this arrangement is carried between the rider's legs and extends up through the handlebars of the motorcycle. There are many disadvantages to the arrangement described in this patent. First, the arrangement requires that the motorcycle body and handlebars be designed specifically to accommodate the golf bag frame; the invention in this patent would not work on a conventional motorcycle frame. Furthermore, the manner in which the golf bag extends upwards through the handlebars and into the driver's line of sight can be dangerous.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,891 discloses another arrangement for transporting a golf bag on a motorcycle. In this invention, a frame is mounted to the rear of the motorcycle, to which the golf bag is removably attached. The frame is attached to the motorcycle at two points: the rear portion of the luggage carrier and the fender mount for the taillight and license plate. Although the device of this invention is adapted to fit on a conventional motorcycle frame, it is disadvantageous in that the rear taillight and license plate must be removed from the fender and attached to the golf bag frame every time the golf bag frame is attached. Furthermore, every time the golf bag frame is removed, the taillight and license plate must be removed from the frame and reattached to the fender. This process of attaching and detaching is cumbersome if it is desired to use the motorcycle without the golf bag frame between trips to the golf course. This invention has the further disadvantage of not being usable on motorcycles without a luggage rack, or on motorcycles which have the taillight and license plate holder mounted above the fender. Furthermore, neither of the above inventions is adaptable for use on other vehicles, such as bicycles.